


Repetition

by Intern15_NightVale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Harry Potter is too old for this shit, Harry always comes back to life, I Blame Thanos, I Like This Couple, Idk if this is a one shot, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki also needs to learn to keep his hands above the waist, Loki can't take his eyes off of poor Harry, Loki kind of started off on the wrong foot, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mind Manipulation, Obsessed Loki, Sassy Harry Potter, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern15_NightVale/pseuds/Intern15_NightVale
Summary: Loki saw him in Germany. Loki saw him take his last breath. Yet there he was walking like nothing ever happened.





	1. Ab initio

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. And I really like this couple, anyways this might be a one-shot or I might go somewhere with it. Who knows. I do not own Harry Potter or the Marvel universe. Sadly.

Loki knew his reign would come and few would stand before him, and those that did would fall to his feet. They were meant to he was a God and they were insignificant mortals. It was time to go to the Gala and make a show to distract the pathetic superheroes of Earth. He could change into mortal fashion quite easily with magic. As he walked toward the middle of the Gala a man walked into him and his agitation rose. A mortal bumped into him and he sneered, he looked to the smaller man and stopped. If Loki wasn't in such a sour mood he would have laughed, it was almost as if he were looking into a mirror. Then again the boy was not exactly like him, his emerald eyes were the only thing that seemed to be an exact replica. A young man, one would mistake for a boy leaving his teenage years behind, who seemed delicate. He had high cheekbones and wild hair kissed by the wind that seemed to help him instead of take away from his breathtaking beauty. His skin was pale and delicate and his clothes were fitting and exquisitely showing his hips. Not to be mistaken for a female but it was a body that was seemed too ethereal to shiver in lust under the hand of a woman.

  
Loki would have tried to bed him if it wasn't that he was here for business and not pleasure, and surely the boy would not want a monster. It was what he would be considered after he finished here, at least by the despicable mortals. Loki decided if he could not bed the young man that no other person would, he would be Loki's victim. He killed the other men quite brutally and in barbaric methods but this emerald gem deserved his staff. He turned the staff toward the young beauty who stay frozen throughout the whole ordeal. It was slightly better than him running from the inevitable, he hated it when people begged him and offered him things for their lives. _What would a pathetic mortal have to offer him?_

  
‘ _Such a pity,_ ’ he thought as he aimed his staff towards the man's heart. The magic erupted from the staff and hit the boy directly in the chest, causing a gaping hole where his heart should have been. The beauty hit the floor with a thump and Loki resumed with his terror. It was delicious and intoxicating, his magic was free and rampant to cause destruction and mishaps as it pleased. He felt alive as the screams filled his ears and fear filled his lungs. He followed the crowds as they fled, and laughed as they tried to flee him. He created illusions of himself surrounding them, not that they needed to know. This proved humanity's stupidity, they didn't even try to escape them as they appeared. Soon they were trapped rats and they were cowering and hopeless. "Kneel before me."

 

  
Pleasure ran through him as he saw that most did without hesitation, but it had to do with what the staff in his hand had done. They had all seen him destroy and kill with it.  
“Isn't this how you are truly meant to be, throughout eons you have sought out higher beings to worship. How am I any different? I am above all of you. You feel it in your very soul the willingness to grovel at my feet. Now kneel!”

  
He saw as an older man stood before him, defiant and proud unlike the rest. Loki could respect this man but it did not mean that Loki did not want him dead. "Not to men like you. All kings are dethroned are they not."  
Anger coursed through his veins, it reminded him of his own failure to acquire the throne of Asgard. The old man would die, he lifted the scepter and shot. He was agitated when the soldier out of time got in the way. ‘‘I saw a man like you once he also believed some people were below others. I remember helping stop him.’’ Loki was not surprised to see the Man of Iron appear and the woman who had attachment Barton. Loki laughed this couldn't get any more fun, and he seemed to agitate Iron Man.

  
He wondered if they felt it, the burst of magic somewhere near. It felt like a cold breeze and of something that was long forgotten, but instinctual and always present. He turned his head allowing for his illusions to cause a distraction while he looked at the source. Loki felt his breathe being stolen as the boy he had surely killed had been watching the fiasco. His face didn't have to say anything but it said enough, it was a face he often wore when looking at Thor. A face of contempt and superiority in being smarter or being proven right. Then he realized Loki was observing him, the emerald eyed man turned and started to walk away. Loki knew he was not supposed to follow but he could not help himself. No one, not even the Gods could defy death, not even Odin.

 

  
He followed as the young man walked away from the scene as if nothing. Loki could not help but find himself more interested and intrigued, no one seemed to sense him. He felt the man's magic once again stir and felt within him that if he did not grab him the beauty would disappear forever. So Loki enveloped the man in his arms and enjoyed the feel of their bodies against each other. He knew he had surprised the youth and with that they disappeared from Germany. Loki's illusions didn't last too long after that.  
  
‘‘Where did Reindeer Games go?’’  
Fury came into the comms, "what do you mean ‘where did he go?' Did you idiots lose him?" They looked sheepish until a crash came. It was someone with long hair and clothes similar to Loki's. They took their positions ready to take him down in case he was an enemy. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. I'm looking for Loki to bring him home to face my father's judgement."  
  
"And I'm Queen Elizabeth, hands up."  
Natasha sighed and Steve couldn't help but sigh as well.  
  
Fury looked all over the surveillance footage to see where Loki could have gone. He spotted him but the demented Asgardian God seemed to be following no one.

 

 

  
Loki was stunned that they had traveled into what seemed like the young man's dwelling that seemed to be filled with magic. "Who are you?"  
"I should be asking you that?"  
"My name is Loki."  
The young man sighed but looked at Loki with exasperation in his eyes. "I guess I should introduce myself even if you did kill me. Nothing new in dying anyways, but being sexuallly harassed that's new. My name is Harry James Potter-Black."  
Loki couldn't help but be shocked at the information given to him, what did the boy mean there was nothing new to dying.


	2. Ab aeterno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came out a bit dark and depressing, but I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you all like it! Comment or Kudos. I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Marvel universe. Unfortunately.

The air was as bitter as he felt, and cold greedily grasped at the moist skin of his cheeks. Yet he couldn’t feel the cold anymore, another thing that reminded him he was no longer human. Harry watched as the world faded before him in white.

“Four million, eight hundred thirty-three thousand, three hundred and sixty-five.”

The flames curled against his skin, almost like a feline trying to gain attention. He could not feel the heat nor did it mar his skin. Harry closed his eyes and heard the hiss as the small droplets of water hit the flames.

“Eight million, two hundred fifty-nine thousand, eight hundred and twenty six.”

The wind howled with pain and pleaded to be heard but it would only be met by deaf ears. Harry once used to love the wind against his skin, it made him feel alive, but now it did nothing but remind him of all he had lost.

“Twenty-seven million, eight hundred forty-five thousand, four hundred and twenty-four.”

The rain mourned and caressed his skin, hiding the liquid diamonds that fell from his emerald eyes. Even as the water filled his lungs trying to wash him clean of his sorrow, but you couldn’t drown what was never alive.

 

“Four hundred twenty-six million, three hundred fifty-five thousand, nine hundred and three.”

 

Harry wondered why he still kept count, but part of him could not bear to forget. How many worlds he had seen, each slightly different than the last. All causing part of him to fade, to care a little less. A darkness had settled into Harry’s heart and he started to fear himself.

  
  


The man before him had a spark of mischief he had lost in his eyes a long time ago, and seeing his old eyes was soothing. The man was nothing like how Harry had been in his younger days, this man was tall and sinful. Alluring, his smile and words would glide effortlessly into your heart sink their claws, only when it was satisfied would it let go. Yet those claws would not gently let go of its prey, no it would enjoy leaving damage beyond repair. This man was temptation in skin and bones, but he was young unlike Harry. Naive and bold, Harry had once been like that. Yet then he saw it, the blue tint seeped into the other's eyes as he observed Harry for the first time. Harry wanted to laugh or cry, this person was so much like him it hurt. This man was being used and manipulated, or at least Harry was ninety percent sure. He was surprised to see as the man raised his weapon towards him and a ball of energy came out of it and hit him in the chest.

 

Harry’s vision went black.

 

Slowly his body repaired itself, tissues healing and connecting, intertwining and growing. Blood leaving the ground beneath him and being absorbed back into his body. His laugh was bitter, the only thing he had lost count of was “dying” if he could count it as that. He sat off and saw the bodies strung around the building and he breathed in deeply as his heart began. He smelled death and fear, something that he no longer threw up at, he had gotten used to it. He cleaned himself with a wave of his hand and decided he should be heading home soon. He looked upon the scene of the man dressed in a deep green, and saw as the blue embedded itself and glowed. Harry was correct and decided it was time to leave.

 

He didn’t expect for the young man to follow him and sexually harass him. He felt the pleasure emanating from the man as he looked upon him. “Who are you?”

 

He decided to humor the man, “I should be asking you that?”

 

“My name is Loki.”

 

Hopefully he could send Loki away once he gave him what he wanted, "I guess I should introduce myself even if you did kill me. Nothing new in dying anyways, but being sexuallly harassed that's new. My name is Harry James Potter-Black."

 

Harry wondered if this man even knew what sexual harassment was because he started to come closer with an emotion similar to lust in his eyes. “What do you mean “there is nothing new in dying” Harry.” The man basically purred his name, and Harry decided to put distance in between himself and the taller man.

“Well it’s not really dying in my case. I can’t die.” The man’s eyes clouded and Harry saw as the tint was starting to fester again. “Do tell?”

 

Harry hummed, “no not while the other listens Loki. I know he is there, in the back of your mind. Festering and manipulating, I don’t kiss and tell. And I don’t want him learning about me, not with his obsession with ‘Death’.”

“ _Crucio._ ”

 

He watched as Loki fell to the ground screaming in agony, part of Harry reveled in bringing this powerful magical user to a mumbling mess of pain. The uncontrollable glee spread to his body and part of him was horrified, and snapped himself out of it. “ _Legilimens_.”

 

He effortlessly ran through the man’s mind, or should he be saying god’s mind. The god of mischief and lies, he should have known. The name had seemed familiar, he knew the Marauders and the twins would be rolling in their graves if they had one in this world. Then he saw the presence, “ _I see you._ ”

 

It was like plucking a weed in a garden, whoever this was who had controlled Loki was pathetic. Yet then again no one could match Harry anymore, not even the professor he had heard so much about. He emerged from Loki’s mind and watched as the young god moaned on his floor. Harry stepped over him and decided to go make some tea. It took the young god eighty-eight hours, twenty-three minutes, and ten seconds to wake up.

“What happened? Where am I?”

 

Loki looked up to see a man, “do you not remember me, I’m hurt.”

 

Slivers of what had happened came to him.

_The gala._

_The blood._

_The gaping hole in the chest._

_Harry James Potter-Black._

_Crucio._

_I don’t kiss and tell._

“YOU! CURSED ME!”

 

Harry nodded not fazed by the accusation, “yes and you groped me. Let’s call it even. You can leave now.”

“No.” Harry raised an eyebrow, “I don’t see how you have any more business here Loki.”

“I do. I will make you my consort.”

 

Harry’s laugh was loud and spontaneous, even surprising himself. “Do not fool yourself Loki, I have seen your mind. You are hardly in a position to court me, little god. Whoever had his grip on you will come after you, I will not get caught in the crosshairs.”

“Then at least tell me what you are? You could not possibly be a midgardian.”

Harry felt sorrow for Loki, who desperately tried to convince himself that he did not fall in lust with someone he viewed lower than himself. “I was once. I am no longer.”

 

“What are you?” Loki hold on Harry’s wrist tightened.

 

“I am a concept. I am balance. I am nothing more than recognition of the end. What is death, Loki?”

 

“The Master of Death.” Loki said with awe and it made part of Harry wince.

 

“There is nothing to be in awe of Loki.”

 

“Thanos is obsessed with ‘Death’, are you the one he spoke of?” Harry’s laugh was humorless, “No. I don’t know who this Thanos is. I have seen him from your memories and I would never be attracted to an oversized grape.”

Loki found himself choking, “then who is it he speaks of?”

 

“How should I know Loki?! For all I know it is someone who wishes to trick Thanos into destroying half of the universe for them. For all I know the oversized grape is hallucinating, beings like him usually aren’t all there.” Loki raised his eyebrow and Harry conjured him a mirror much to the man’s amusement.

 

“Fine then.” Harry looked at Loki hoping that he had grown bored and would leave, but the Norse god sat on one of his couches. “Then tell me who you were?” This took Harry by surprise, “why?”

“You know about me, it would only be fair. I have heard Death was fair.”

 

Harry found himself genuinely laughing for the first time in centuries.

 

~Elsewhere~

 

“Where do you think Loki is? He’s been unusually quiet.”

Banner looked at Stark, “since we have a tesseract do you think we could track him down….”

 

“...Since the staff has a similar frequency.” Stark smiled at his science bro and went to work ordering Jarvis to run several programs.

Tension was subsiding from the discovery of S.H.I.E.L.D’s weapons and the realization of the clear prison on the helicarrier. People were bonding and becoming comfortable with each other.

 

The other side was confused but the plan would commence without Loki, Clint prepared for the invasion. They needed to attack and cripple S.H.I.E.L.D’s defenses before trying to open the portal. He got his people on the plane, if there was one thing you could count on was Hulk’s anger.


	3. Ad mortem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea where I am going with this. Dumbledore is kind of a bad guy in this, but he won't appear after this chapter (probably). I hope you enjoy! Kudos or Comment! I do NOT own Marvel or Harry Potter. Bummer.

Someone was shaking Harry awake, “Harry wake up, it's almost 10! We need to go to Diagon Alley, the firework show is going to start soon. Everyone will be there to celebrate another year.”

Harry saw Hermione's hair glisten in the low light and the brightness in her eyes. After the war people were slowly starting to recover, everyone except Harry.

 

Harry with every fiber of his being felt like there was something wrong, horribly wrong. He withdrew and fell into a depression, many thought it was survivor's guilt. Many tried to break him out of it but no one could  not even Ginny. Ginny had tried to start their relationship again but was met with a Harry she didn't recognize. She stopped trying at one point and decided to date Dean. That didn't get any reaction from the new Harry.

 

A Harry who was in mourning and filled with a growing anxiety that something was forgotten. Part of his mind whispered that Voldemort could never die, and Harry reminded himself of the last battle.

Hermione, sweet Hermione, the one person who always seemed to have his back and understand him the most always was there. She was like his sister and she knew that Harry was finally letting himself mourn and come to terms with what had happened. Yet Hermione was also aware that something was wrong with Harry, he could see the worry in her eyes.

 

Hermione looked at him nervously as he emerged from his room dressed, “Ginny will be there……..with Dean.”

 

“She's free Hermione.”

 

The words rang true in more ways than one.

 

“Yes. Come on, the rest are waiting for us.”

 

Harry took her arm and a pop rang out in the Black residence. The air was cold and he saw as his friends swarmed them, greeting them and smiling. For once, Diagon was brimming with life but you could still see the scars. “Hello Harry.”

“Hello Luna. You got back from Argentina?”

Luna hummed, “it was beautiful but I had no luck finding the adolescent Gulping Plimpies.”

Harry smiled as he sat down by her side and Hermione on his left, Ron sitting on her other side. Ron and Harry weren't in the best of terms since the whole ‘Ginny’ incident.

Harry whispered to Luna as people counted down, “I'm scared Luna.”

 

“I know.”

 

The sky filled with colors and shapes, and memories flooded Harry's mind and everything went black.

 

His head hurt it felt as if a nesting Hungarian Horntail had bashed his skull into the ground and than whacked him a few more times. Warily opening his eyes he sighed in relief as the room was dimly lit and pale blue eyes met his. Pale blue eyes that reminded him of the swirling glowing blue that resided in the late headmaster’s pensieve. She smiled sadly at him, “O Harry, It seems fate has once again stolen you.”

 

“What?”

 

He hadn't really registered what she had said. Her warm finger traced something just above his heart, his eyes still hurt so he paid close attention to the shape. He felt horror seep as she clearly made a triangle, lifting her finger to then quickly make a circle. And then a single line straight down his heart, his eyes snapped open. He looked down in anguish to the shape of the sleepy hallows on his chest. It looked like a tattoo, one which he was positively sure he never got.

 

“No. No. No. No. NO. NO NO!!” Hot tears threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes. “Please no…” He started to sob as he se saw the helplessness in Luna’s eyes. “O Harry. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Please no…”

  


“Luna. Please kill me.”

 

The heavy atmosphere seemed to oppress Harry even more into the ground before Luna. He had fallen as he tried to reach for her, to beg her to end his life. “It won't work. I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Please.”

 

Luna smiled sadly, “very well, but you will be back. You cannot die Harry. The closest you can come to death is sleep Harry, but even that is never guaranteed to someone as haunted as you.”

 

A sickly green light flashed through the room and on the floor was Harry. Motionless and not breathing, “I'm so sorry Harry. If only I had known, if only I had seen. You have already given too much.”

 

The white blinded Harry and once again he was at King Cross Station. That's when he saw him, the elderly old man who had fallen to his death. Someone who would be able to fix him, someone who could set this right. “Professor Dumbledore!” The old man turned to him with a mild surprise. “Harry, my boy what brings you here so soon?”

 

“I...I have something I should not have.” The blue eyes behind the half-moon glasses looked over him. Harry moved his shirt so that Dumbledore could see, and Harry wss feeling dread with the face upon his deceased Professor. “Is there anyway to get rid of it?!”

 

The old wizard hummed, “I am deeply sorry my boy. I never expected the rumors to be true, you were only supposed to face Tom and lead a normal life afterwards. Yet this mark it means you are the ‘Master of Death’ which means you will never truly die. Never board the train I'm afraid.”

“I don't want the title! I want to be able to die! I want my life to come to an end! I WANT TO SEE REMUS, SIRIUS, MY MOTHER AND FATHER!”

The wizard could not bear to look at him and it fueled the anger the young man felt. “Many have gone mad chasing that title and you Harry Potter wish to have nothing to do with it. You're humility has always been strong, and foolish. It's what made you so easy to control. Grindelwald wished for that title so much…”

Harry felt betrayal and grabbed his headmaster making sure it painful, “I forgave you for making me a pawn. I had a lot of time to think of it after the war. I saw the type of man you were Dumbledore, Snape gave me his memories before he died. Grindelwald was your lover and you stood by as he terrorized the world and you took your frustrations out on a young boy that reminded you so much of him! You piece of shit! I forgave you because eventually I would find myself reunited with my family!”

 

“I am paying for my mistakes Harry. Why do you think I am in Limbo, Harry? Why am I still here? I need you to let me pass on, my boy.”

The younger man stuck the old wizard, “I am not your boy! **_As the Master of Death...I will make sure you will suffer for eternity Dumbledore. Always out of reach of the world you fought so hard for. Forever stuck in Limbo. So mote it be._ ** ”

 

“My...Harry Please be reasonable. I did this all for the greater good.”

 

An emotion that Dumbledore had never seen grew on Harry's face and he felt fear, because even the dead still feared Death. “You know what they say professor, the path to hell is paved with good intentions.”

 

With that Dumbledore’s white surroundings rippled away to reveal an illusion he would be in forever. A world where Voldemort won and Dumbledore was helpless to do anything but face the wrath of the Dark Lord he created.

 

“HARRY WOULD NEVER ASK FOR DEATH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE LUNA?!” Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione pointing her wand at Luna. He lurched up taking in a big breath of air, Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Her wand was still pointed at Luna, “lower your wand Hermione. It's alright Luna was just doing what I asked of her.”

 

“Why?” Harry felt horrible as the tears welled in Hermione’s eyes and soon began to flow down her face. Harry did not speak but showed her the symbol upon his chest and Hermione’s tears never stopped.

 

~~~

“You loved her.” Loki looked at the man before him struggling with reliving the memory. “Which one?”

 

“The one called Ginny.”

 

Harry smiled sadly, “I loved all of them. While I cared for Ginny I came to realize I was trying to recreate something I was deprived of. A family, when I looked at her all I saw was a sister that had a startling resemblance to my own mother. Dying changes people. Then again I might have changed since the killing curse hit me, perhaps it killed a part of me making me into the Master of Death.”

 

Harry stood up and made the tea he desperately needed to calm his nerves. “What do you plan on doing Loki?”

 

“About what?”

After taking a sip, “About the role you are playing in the invasion? Do you still plan on going through with it?”

Loki tried to read Harry’s body language, trying to see any sign of aggression because so far he had only been told of his transition to the Master of Death.

“I hardly care anymore, without the influences of Thanos I no longer have much care for the invasion. I still harbor grudges towards Odin and Thor but I think in due time each shall reach judgement. Would you think less of me if I chose to destroy Earth?”

Loki looked into the emerald eyes that glittered like water reflecting light caused by flames. Hoping he hadn't upset this once Midgardian who was more powerful than Odin or Thanos, Loki waited nervously for a response.

 

“Loki, I couldn't care less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a big fucking liar in that last line, just so you know.


	4. Ad lucem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this in a while lol. And I still don't know where I am going with it. Hope you enjoy! Comment or Kudos!

Perhaps if Death took a shape or form Harry wouldn't have been so lonely. As each year passed the memories of his past haunted him like ghosts. People he had lost and he could never meet again, they were all gone. He was constant and eternal, the embodiment of the end. A paradox with cold emerald eyes and midnight hair.

 

Death often caused people to do insane things and the Master of Death was no exception. He remembered after the death of his loved ones, he had tried to make more friends. Yet he learned quickly that they would grow old and die, they would go where he could not follow. He eventually stopped trying to be remembered by others till their death.

 

Soon all of them had become like children to him, so young and foolish.

 

So thirsty for eternity and power, those who learned of him became insane. There was a man by the name Lucifer that imprisoned him and lavished him with treasure and food hoping to gain from his favor. Harry had humored the young man each time he asked for eternal life. Harry asked him for something the man would not be able to get him, magic and all her children no longer resided in the universe.

 

A women by the name of Morgane who tortured him trying to find out when he was. She was a vicious ruler, and her reputation had shown each time she had beat him to near death. He would only laugh every time, eventually he grew bored of her games and apparated far away.

 

James, had been an orphan he had raised that reminded him so much of his himself even bearing in a similar state when he was a child. The boy was bright and had reminded him of Hermione, and Harry did his best to protect the innocence the boy had. He had lost him to a disease; he never recovered from losing the boy.

 

He remembered causing a war when two opposing rulers had fallen for him, or rather his looks. They believed him to be a messenger of their gods and whoever had him by their side would rule forever. They had both died at each other's hands and left both empires in shambles. Harry by now was used to death and fear, only sneered and promised to never interact with humans again. The rain that washed away the blood was perfect to hide his tears as he walked away.

 

It did not stop him from observing events, events of mass death and sorrow. Yet wherever there was death he had learned, there was also life. He saw as humanity continued to thrive against all odds in each world that was born anew. It was why he was still there; cursed to exist as long as there was life. Part of him began to resent the beings he was once part of and that darkness he pushed into the furthest depths of his mind. A darkness that festered and grew as he fed it, observing the happiness others experienced. An experience he was denied by a world that shifted their burdens onto the shoulders of a child.

He looked down to the small Time-Turner in his hand as he held it up; it had been one of Hermione’s inventions. Smaller and being able to wind back far much further than its predecessors. She had worked on it relentlessly for him, allowing him to spend more time with them. It had allowed him to experience everything twice, and nothing more. Eventually it was all that was left of Hermione who tried so hard to keep him. _Time flies, but not memory,_ was scripted upon the gold Time-Turner.

 

Now the small object hid underneath his clothes and saw Loki wait for a response.

 

“Loki, I couldn't care less.”

 

What a lie, but no one without Veritaserum would know otherwise. He did care; he would always care for anyone. Hermione said once he had a ‘hero complex’, she joked once that his heart was three sizes too big. If Harry didn't care his house wouldn't be so far away from civilization, isolated so that he would remain untouched.

Loki looked relieved and some part of Harry was agitated how much Odin had hurt the young god.

“You must know Loki that your absence means very little to the continuation of the plan. But could have disastrous results in the conclusion of it. Thanos will have hold of Earth and another infinity stone; the closer he will come to decimating Asgard.”

 

Loki looked up at Harry concerned; he after all still cared much for Frigga. Thanos would not spare her and she had raised Loki, encouraged him to use magic and read to his heart's content.

“Do not be ashamed to care for someone who has looked out for you, I have seen your memories Loki. Even though your life has not been ideal, you have had someone who cares for you no matter what you do.”

 

Loki saw as Harry left the dining area and headed deeper into his dwelling.

“The Avengers still think I am their enemy.”

 

Harry stopped but did not turn, “that is your problem little god.”

 

~Elsewhere at an earlier time~

 

“Jarvis run the program again.”

 

“Sir, I do not think that the results will be different from any of the other hundreds of scans.”

Stark was frustrated because he hardly ever failed and apparently Loki no longer resided on Earth.

“You're not telling us something thundercat.” The reference was only appreciated by few but it completely flew over Thor’s head. “My brother could not have left Earth unless he has the tesseract or the rainbow bridge was opened for him, which neither are possible Man of Iron.”

“Then why isn't Jarvis picking up on him! That staff emits a strong reading unless your brother found some way to cloak it.”

The broad man knew what the words implied, “I am not lying. My brother is stuck on this planet till he gets his hand on the tesseract, which you have not told Fury about.”

 

“O come on, like I'm going to tell Fury anything. He probably already knows, for missing one eye he's oddly observant.” Natasha scolded at Stark’s blatant disrespect, “either way we need to retrieve Clint.”

 

“Loki should be top priority, who knows what havoc he's causing running around.”

 

Displaced anger started to ruin the easy atmosphere that was there previously. “You want to go spangles?”

A big explosion threw them off balance and Steve turned to Stark, “put on your suit.”

 

Everything was in chaos; Stark and Steve were trying to get the helicarrier from crushing thousands of civilians. Natasha was trying to flee from a raging Hulk with the aid of Thor who was getting pounded. One of Clint’s men was sent after Coulson while he dealt with Natasha.

 

Natasha had knocked Clint out, Hulk was nowhere to be seen, Thor must have fallen as well, and Steve and Stark were looking smug. That was until they were told that Coulson was down, and they ran to their fallen friend only to see Fury. “They called it.”

 

Fury was doing what was necessary, “Coulson believed in the Avengers and what they stood for.”

 

They were all left to think of that but not for long because the opposing faction was now setting aliens loose on Manhattan.

 

They did not miss Loki’s absence and soon Steve started to help civilians and bark out orders. “Clint hit the roofs, Stark take out any that roam out too far. Thor, see if you can close the portal with your lightning. Natasha you and me will take them from the ground. Hulk, smash.”

 

They each went of fighting, but they were highly outnumbered and they needed to do something about the portal. But no matter what they did nothing worked. They needed Loki’s scepter and yet he was nowhere. Next thing they knew Fury was yelling in their ear about an atomic bomb heading their way.

 

“How the fuck do they expect to close the portal with a fucking bomb. If anything the portal has a small probability to widen and cause a…..”

“Not the time Tony.”

 

Natasha was startled when Loki appeared in front of her, she was about to fight him when he then embedded the scepter to initiate the failsafe. “This would be a wonderful time to tell your little friends to do something about the bomb.”

 

Natasha didn't trust Loki but she informed the team about the development. “I have an idea of what to do with the bomb, watch your back Natasha.”

Loki raised an eyebrow as she told him to close it and knew they were probably condemning the man to death. Loki did as he was told and was about to disappear till the Hulk grabbed him.

 

Hulk was about to smash him around the Stark building, “might want to go rescue your friend beast before he turns into a crater.”

 

Loki huffed in annoyance as Natasha held a gun to him, “I'm going to humor you.”

 

They walked to see Hulk scream at Stark and probably wake him with his horrid breath.

“Brother you stopped the machine.”

Loki grit his teeth, “I don't like being used and I am not your brother Thor.”

 

He heard his once minion growl and Thor wince, “the staff was given to me and allowed for a constant flow of power to influence and keep my thought twisted. I was used just like you.”

 

They couldn't believe it and their faces showed it, “What color are my eyes?”

 

“Blue.”

 

“Wrong. They are green, what you all saw was me being manipulated and twisted. I still hate Earth but I no longer wish to rule it. I found something much more interesting.”

 

One voice broke the silence, “You still have to answer for your crimes, Loki.”

 

They saw Loki’s eyes grow cold and all their hands clench over their weapons.

 

“And will Clint Barton be facing charges as well?”

 

They all turned toward the voice, even Loki looked with startled eyes.


	5. Ad meliora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War BROKE me. Hopefully this provides a bit of comfort for those who have seen it. Enjoy. I do NOT own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Asgardians were just as hypocritical as humans Harry thought as he watched the conversation progress. Harry's fingers dug into his palm, there was still time for him to leave. Still time for him to flee and forget about the young god who screamed of loneliness and betrayal.

He cursed to himself, Loki had been pleasant company and grew on him like fungus. He was sly and cunning, a Slytherin if he ever saw one. The only person in eons he had opened up to and reminded him so much of Mother Magic. He reminded Harry so much of what he could have turned into back then, if not for his plea to be put anywhere but Slytherin.

He saw the blond bulking man look at his brother with a mix of emotions, but most of all sadness came through.

The one good thing about living so long is that he had learned to see souls, read them and manipulate them. Yet Harry never felt well with changing souls, it seemed so wrong. He saw as they did not believe Loki, even Thor had his doubts and this truly bothered Harry. He saw as the darkness in Loki’s soul twisted in anger but also a cold acceptance. Which was extremely troubling and deep down Harry knew that anger. It reminded him of a goblet, a dragon, water, and pain.

“And will Clint Barton be facing charges as well? I believe he also killed a total of 43 people.”

They all jumped and Harry couldn't help but smile at catching them all off guard, but then again they were too young to be any real threat.

“Who are you?”

They all took their stances but one watched Loki for any sudden moves. “Who are you? Are you working with Loki?”

Harry hummed which seemed to put them on the edge more, “no I do not work with Loki of Asgard. I am just a mere observer Anthony Stark.”

“You never said a name.” He smiled at her, she looked so much like his mother he wondered if it was her soul reborn. He doubted it though, Natasha was a survivor and blood ran from her ledger in rivers.  
“How observant. I have no name that matters child. I have only come with a warning.”

Stark yelled, “You barely look like you're twenty!” The others glared at him they did not know how big if a threat this man was.  
“I age better Anthony. Now don't interrupt it's rude. I have come to give you a warning, because you are a world that has managed something it should not have.”

Harry continued his performance, looking completely different but he knew Loki recognized him. The small smile on the young god’s face confirmed it.

“You have played with things you should not have touched. You have sent a message to the rest of the universe that you are capable of war. And there is a being breathes war as if it were air. You need all the help you can get, and would do will to not turn friend into foe. Farewell.”

Before they could move he was gone, and they looked to Stark. “My suit is dead, I couldn't get a read on him.”  
“Do you know who he is Brother?”  
Like gritted his teeth at the last word that came from Thor’s mouth. “No. I am just as oblivious as you. And also offended that a mere stranger can tell when someone has been brainwashed.” Thor dropped his head in shame but the others were still suspicious.

Clint finally knew of the number of people Natasha had denied him.

Harry watched as they left, he hoped they would do the right thing. He walked among the debris taking the would of the fallen. Cleansing them of their pain and moving them on, his eyes grew wet but tears refused to fall.

 

“Harry, this is the last time you'll be able to use it. Are you okay?”  
Hermione knew that Harry was far from okay, he was much older than he looked and he had already seen them die twice. She saw the pain in his eyes and she wished there was something else she could do. “I could stay with you.”  
His head basically snapped to look at her and horror was etched in his face. “No! No….I have seen what staying here does to souls Hermione. I would never want that to happen to you. Please Hermione, promise me you'll go when the time comes. That way I will see your soul again, whenever it may be reborn.”  
She smiled at Harry and lay beside him waiting for Ron to come along. “Harry...this world never deserved you. It might be selfish of me to say, but sometimes I wished we were never born with magic.” Harry knew she was touching the scar given to her, “sometimes I wish so too.”  
“I know it would make Ron angry to hear this, but sometimes the Muggle world is so much simpler. They live in complete ignorance, believing there is nothing out there besides themselves.”  
“Ignorance is bliss, ‘Mione.”

 

Harry used his cloak of invisibility to get close to Loki while the Avengers ate in awkward silence. He dropped him a small trinket, a small potion bottle with a message inside, and left.

Loki would have laughed with glee if it wasn't for the fact that it would bring attention to him. Upon the paper in the glass object: _In case the Avengers do not take heed of my warning Or if you wish to come back, keep this to yourself. In 24 hours you will find yourself back in my home. Good luck._

Loki frowned as he was still in chains, that prevented his magic from working. “We will go home today brother. Father will be lenient once we tell him the truth, Loki.” Loki’s laugh was humorless, “you are still an idiot Thor, to think Odin will be light in his punishment.”

The others came to make sure he caused no trouble and to settle their unease from yesterday. He knew they had gotten nothing on Harry Potter, even if the Master of Death did give them a name. Stark was talking to Thor about making sure the tesseract stayed in Asgard this time. Thor turned to him, “it is time to go home brother.”

“I have no home Thor.” All of a sudden Loki was gone, and the Avengers scrambled but couldn't find a trace or explanation.

Thor returned home with the tesseract after discussions with the man of Fury and his comrades. “Heimdall, do you see Loki anywhere?”

“No, it seems he is somewhere I cannot see. Any sense of him is extremely well hidden.”  
Thor confronted his father and mother, only completing half his mission.


	6. Ab Antiquo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I feel like I am writing everything but what I am supposed to be writing. Procrastination at its finest. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter. If I did we wouldn't be here. Comment or Kudos.

When Harry was still young in his years of being an immortal, he was naive and optimistic.

He had tried back then.

He tried to oppose the end, the countless of ends, each one growing more tangible than the next. 

He would still dream of those troubling times, where the two different worlds he was a part of turned against each other. Muggles had grown so advanced in technology, more than Hermione could have ever thought possible. 

Everyone had been so foolishly optimistic that magic and science could coincide.

Harry should have listened to the unease when he looked from afar at the greed in the leader's eyes. He should have known, but by the time he did it was too late. 

The signs were there but no one wanted to believe them. The missing children, a few magicals who never settled down also disappeared. Slowly the laws that were going into place due to the thing magic could do that science could not.  
Fear and greed went hand in hand, and Harry should know he saw what monster it could create. 

The fear of having one’s emotions manipulated, and the greed of having the one you were obsessed with to love you back. The fear of having someone erase your memory and the greed of making certain people forget the events that were better left forgotten. 

They used these fears to make laws that at first seemed harmless, and then all of the sudden escalated when everyone let their guard down. 

He remembered to fear those eyes, dark hungry and greedy, eyes he had foolishly trusted.

 

Harry remembered the fury that flowed through his veins. A fury that soon mutated into a dark and vicious magic that spread, causing terror and death…darkness that sometimes would become too great for Harry to ignore.

It was a darkness that called for balance, coming out when Harry's anger was uncontrollable. When he seethed and broiled with anger of the evil and corruption of humanity. Not just humanity sometimes, but as time went Harry became better at detaching himself.

He chose not to become close to the beings of each world that began again. 

 

A promise he seemed to break.

 

And now he let this one man in, Loki Laufeyson in his home.

Green eyes that showed admiration and hope....it hurt to see that emotion aimed at Harry.

From a man who reminded him so much of himself if all the circumstances had gone wrong…If he never met Hermione, Ron, or all of his other friends who were still so vivid in his memory and in his heart.  
A man who was still chained even when his own brother promised him leniency. For someone so eager to believe in his brother's innocence he had a funny way of showing it. But he knew that Asgardians had always favored brute strength over intelligence, Merlin knows Harry would have had died if it wasn't for Hermione.

“You came.”

Loki nodded; the muzzle-like object on his face activated and didn't allow him to speak well.  
Harry came closer and rested his hands on the object, and released enough magic to cause the thing to designate after he stole the magic that was interwoven into it. 

The chains that held his hands and feet together soon met the same fate.

“Of course, I truly enjoy your tales Harry.”

Harry couldn't avoid one of the corners of his lips from tilting up. “Once I tie you into the magical wards of this house, you may go and come as you please. I ask you to never bring anyone else here, because it will not let you. And never take anything from this house to the outside world.”

Loki smiled and nodded, and Harry could only hope that the man before him would not disappoint.  
“Can you tell me another tale?”

Harry nodded and sat in one of the soft chairs by the fireplace. 

“There was a time when magic took different forms among humans; they were gifted in different areas of creation. Some could create melodies that could put the world at ease and soothe aching hearts. There were those who could craft masterpieces from wood or metal. Other would have talent in never losing a crop or animal, nothing like your magic or mine. It was to do with the physical creation of something, because you can record sounds or eat crops. And yet there is always a balance that must be found, so one day a child was born unlike any previously given birth too. Dark blood eyes, soft brown hair, and pale skin….”

Harry remembered the child's likeness to Tom Riddle.  
“He was a beautiful babe and so oddly quiet. But as time passed the world realized the child was very different instead of being gifted in creation, everything he touched come to an end.”

Harry saw as Loki didn't realize he was clenching his fists as the story continued.  
“They named him Eden, and while everyone feared him they never let it overtake their hearts. They did their best to help him and guide him as he grew. He was a soft spoken child but very kind. He fell in love one day with another, and he came to me. He asked me if I could take away his curse, the part of himself that was destined for destruction.”

“Could you?”

Harry felt the hope in Loki's voice as he had clearly heard that bright sunny day.

“I told him that I could not. He cried and begged me to do something for him, that he was scared he would hurt the one that he loved. I told him that I could not mess with what he came into this world with, it was not my dominion.  
I also told him to look around at his world. Beyond the comforts of his home, and to see the life he was shielded from.  
You see when there is no balance there is misery. He was brought into the world to bring death, his kind never died and slowly their gift of creation was not becoming enough to support themselves. Perhaps they could have conquered other planets, but these people were not a race of warriors. They couldn't find it in their hearts to rid themselves of a child who they all deeply were terrified of.”

Harry made firewhiskey appear into his hand and took a sip before continuing. “He realized he was brought into the world to put those at rest who wished to be at rest. His hands only ever ended something that wanted to meet its end.  
The world always finds a way to bring balance, and one must never take it into their own hands to try to force it upon the world. It will only end in disaster, and whoever does so will meet a tragic fate.”

Several worlds who met such an end flashed before his eyes, the one he had just spoken of was one of the rare ones that had ended in silence and peace. 

Harry still wished he felt the burn of the firewhiskey, and the way it had once helped him forget of all the faces that haunted his dreams.


End file.
